


Harley To Bull Mode

by CharlieHorse



Category: Original Work
Genre: Exggerated Accents, Furry TF, M/M, Muscle Growth, Roleplay Logs, Transformation, hyper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 03:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17573381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieHorse/pseuds/CharlieHorse
Summary: This is an old RP log: Harley, the handsome fucker, gets turned into a big bara bull anthro by another big bara bull anthro.





	Harley To Bull Mode

Brutish watches his client while leaning on a railing, looking him up and down. Harley's flexing in front of one of the mirrors, turning his arms one way, then the other, just to watch and see how his shoulders and biceps bunch up together. It's not that impressive to Brutish, the colossal block of pure bull meat, but it's definitely enough to give Harley a big ego. The brown bull snorts softly, waits a few moments longer as he makes up his mind, then pushes off the railing and walks up behind Harley. He makes eye contact with his reflection, then claps an arm around the smaller man's shoulder. "Hey bro, looking good," he rumbles, stoking that attitude a little more.

"Yeah, I know." Harley Snorts in response. He didn't even bother taking his eyes off the mirror as he began pulling double bicep poses. He wasn't really that big but fucking hell did he look good. The words "I'd fuck me" ran across his mind a few times as he winked at himself in the mirror.

"I wanted to ask you. You ever got a BJ from a bull, bro?" The bull asked. His hand squeezed a bit, feeling the hot sweaty muscle beneath his grip.

"A BJ? Dude, don't you have that furry bullshit? I'm not interested in catching it, especially if it gives me a gut like yours." Harley said as he shrugged away from the bull's hand and picked up a dumbell to curl. "I mean, I'm never one to turn down a blowjob, even from a fag, but fuck dude, I can't ruin this, bro." He motions towards his body with his free hand before switching arms, watching his other bicep bulge with the tiny 10 pound weight.

Brutish snorts softly. Yeah, this asshole definitely needs a BJ. "Naw, man. That stuff only happens if they cum in you or some shit. Hell, I could fuck you right in the ass and you'd be fine if I pulled out," he said, grinning, following Harley as he moved to the side to grab a small weight. "But an alpha like you? Bro, you'd love some bull head." He steps behind Harley, pressing his hairy chest and stomach up against his back, and starting to push him in the direction of the showers. "Just try it, if you don't like it you can call me a big fucking fag as much as you want."

The human mulled it over for a sec, he always got this confused look on his face when he was thinking, his curling slowed down and he was staring down at the floor. Yeah, he could definitely do with some head right now. His girlfriend wasn't putting out, Harley liked bragging it was because his cock was so big but in reality it was because he was insufferable, even in bed. His latest dumbass move was having a full wall fucking mirror installed in his girlfriend's apartment, same brand he had installed in his own bedroom, so he could watch himself as he fucked her. "Fuck bro, as long as you don't go bragging about it, I'm cool with it. I'm not gay or shit but I appreciate it when a dude is into these fuckin guns." He strikes a pose, with the biggest shit eating grin on his face. He quirks an eyebrow, adjusting himself like he's trying to show off before asking "So, ya big faggot bro, where do you wanna blow me at?" He looks up at the bull's mouth, wondering how that long tongue and muzzle would feel around his dick.

"C'mon, let's do it in the locker room," Brutish grunts, then puts an arm across Harley's shoulders and pulls him along into the men's locker room. He takes Harley into one of the alcoves with lockers on three sides and sits him on the bench in the middle. "Don't want your legs passing out from a sick blowjob, bro," he says with a smirk. Watching an eight-foot symbol of masculinity get down on his knees in front of him is just the sort of ego-stroking that he bets is going to keep Harley from worrying too much. "Try not to moan like a girl," he says, tugging Harley's waistband down with one hand, exposing his cock and balls.

Harley rolls his eyes at the man. "Dude, I've had blowjobs. Plus you're a dude, I doubt you'd even know what to do with a cock in your mouth." He keeps his shirt on as the other man pulls his shorts down and frees his cock from his jockstrap. Harley wasn't too impressive. His dick was a solid 7 inches and average in the thickness, but the way he talked about it you'd think he held a world record instead of being a little above average.

Brutish spreads Harley's knees with his hands, licks his lips just to tease him a little more, then sticks out his tongue, using it to cradle and cup Harley's shaft down to the balls before his lips slip down over it, thick, warm, wet, and prickling his thighs where they brush the bull's thick fur. The first sudden rush of pleasure feels like a shot straight to his masculine pride, affirming Harley's belief that he's one hundred percent top dog of the fucking world. As that warm tongue licks up his shaft Harley feels a shudder run up his spine and a warm feeling rush through his body. It wasn't all too dissimilar from the sensation of being drunk. "Daaaamn, bro." He grins as he looks down, running a hand down to ruffle the bull's hair like he was a child. Normally Harley would facefuck but the dude's neck muscles were ungodly thick, he didn't think it was the best idea so he let the bull go at his own pace while he took on his favorite hobby; He pulled his free arm up and flexed it, staring at it lovingly as the bull blew him.

Brutish slurps long and hard, his tongue dragging against the shaft as his lips slide up and down. He's had blowjobs before, but this one is tougher, more vigorous--definitely feels like a man's blowing him, but that's not a bad thing. His long tongue reaches down further than his lips do, reaching far enough to lap at and cradle his balls. As his tongue slides over them, they swell, hanging heavier and larger, sprouting sprigs of black hair that trail up to his pubes and up in a trail reaching toward his bellybutton. Hairs start to sprout on the backs of his arms and between his knuckles, while his skull aches dully-- again, not unlike being drunk. With a faint thunk, his cheeks firm up and his jaw thickens, his nose spreading as if pulled on both sides. Another surge ripples through him, a warm tingling that brushes across his skin and makes his muscles bristle and bulge. The low grunts involuntarily slipping from his throat are deepening. Brutish slurps along all nine inches of his shaft, glancing up at Harley and seeing the spread of thickening hair across his chest. He looks good, and he feels good--the feelings surging through Harley now make him feel more like a man than he's used to. Getting blown by a bull seems pretty sweet, actually.

Harley didn't know what to think at first, his body started to feel pumped, watching as his bicep bulge ever so slightly larger each second. He didn't really notice anything was changing but he kept think how fucking big he was and how fucking hot he was. He began getting a little more aggressive, thrusting into the man's mouth slightly. He brings his other arm down to grab onto the bull's horns and fuck his face slowly. "Yeah, you like that fuckin cock, don't you faggot?" Harley said, his voice surprisingly deep. He was so oblivious to what was happening to him it was almost laughable. Even as his cock surged up, getting thicker, growing longer, head flattening up and flaring out as it shifted. His balls grew larger, his body grew massive, and it felt so fucking good. The feeling of pleasure mixed with this empowering feeling, he felt so fucking in charge right now, like a real alpha. Hell, only an alpha dog could get fuckin fags to bend over for him like this.

Brutish snorted and grinned to himself. He wasn't even sure if Harley's new body would be big enough for his ego. As Harley grabbed onto Brutish's horns, two dull throbs twinged on either side of his skull, followed by a pair of horns pushing through and growing out, starting to curve gradually as they grew. His nose, now quite broad, began to slide forward, pulling his face along with it as it grew. His heavier chin and shifting mouth curled his lower lip slightly. Brutish was soon sucking on a ten-inch horsecock, juggling balls bigger than lemons with his tongue. Hnng, fuck, his balls and dick felt too fucking good, like every second the bull's mouth and tongue were on them, he was more of a man. If his pecs weren't thickening out, barrel-chested, he would have puffed out his chest proudly. More black fur was cropping up across his chest, in his armpits, down along his cheeks and chin. As Harley's neck and shoulders and biceps all bunched together, his abs were rippling too, bulging out from their flat-packed appearance as more weight packed in behind them.

Harley felt heavier but the drunken feeling in his head kept him docile and oblivious. It just felt too fucking good. He didn't even notice as his muscles peaked, his body was now massive, rivaling even Brutish's, pecs massive, biceps like bowling balls, calves that could cut diamond, an eight pack that most people only dreamed of having, but even then he still didn't stop growing. His body became more marshmallow like. Fat began spreading through him, his pecs beefed up until they were like pillows, Soft, but firm, his arms and legs thickened, and finally his stomach began bulging out slowly, hiding his abs underneath the bulging flesh. It inflated at a snail's pace into a big, round ball gut. Looked like he swallowed a beach ball. "Fuck owe." he grunted as his new gut got poked by one of Brutish's horns. "Watchit." He growled as he leaned back, the lockers bending against his weight. He reached down with one hand and gripped the bull's head much more roughly than before. He looked down over his gut with a familiar shit eating grin but the face was all wrong. What was once an overly confident human was now a massive powerlifting bull. "Take that fuckin cock, faggot." He grunts as he begins humping into the muscleman's face, trying to face fuck him like he did everyone else, completely forgetting why he avoided it before.

Brutish had a great perspective, from where he was kneeling, as Harley's feet and ankles shifted, merging, growing bigger, until they were large, shiny black hooves scraping against the floor, spread slightly to try to grip the tile, though he had enough leverage between his ass on the bench and his shoulders on the lockers that he wasn't in danger of falling. It was a foot-long cock that Brutish was slurping on now, bobbing back and forth with enough strength to crash against Harley's hips when he thrust upward. His balls were the size of baseballs and still growing, hanging beneath his thick horsecock, the sort that would be way too big for his girlfriend to take. Not that he necessarily even remembered her right now. He already felt drunk, but now it felt like he was getting drunker than drunk, more cotton stuffed in his head, more marbles under his tongue making it hard to speak clearly. The weight of his horns was growing, though, and that was good. His neck was thickening up more and more, and the light coat of dark fur that was curling around his body was accented by big tufts where his body hair had first thickened now, around his crotch and chest and armpits and chin. He was still actively changing, still growing more bovine, more ripped, more bloated, but by now, he was definitely more beef than man.

Harley Harris reached down and gripped the bull by his horns and began trying to fuck his face harder. Brutish felt pleased the more that Harley started actually fucking his face--it felt like he was finally starting to be more of a man and less of a narcissistic cock. Not that he wasn't any less self-centered now, but at least he had the mass to back it up. The bench was now moaning from the weight put on top of it. The sweat he had built up was starting to smell like the musk of a real man, quickly overpowering his cheap cologne he wore before. He roughly pulls Brutish off his cock and shoves him back. "Bend ov'r" He said in huffs "I need ta fuck." He says as a dumb grin passing over his face as he towers over the now smaller male. It seems that his ego finally fit his body, and even though he really had no interest in fucking a muscled ass before he needed to stick his dick in something. It felt like it was on fire. He brought his hands to his chest and pinched his nipple while the other trailed down his big gut before gripping his thick cock and stroking it. "C'mon show yer fagit ass ta me." He eggs on, his speech noticeably more simple than before.

"Yeah?" Brutish snorted, teasing the bull with the bulging cock gripped in his thick hand. "And why should I do that? What are you gonna do if I don't bend over for some fatass cow that sounds like he just came off the farm?" It was more than just his aching cock that made Harley need to sink his dick in some big furry stud; it was almost like his body was craving more of what it had gotten. An involuntary snort and scowl passed over Harley's snout. Brutish turned around, leaning against the lockers with one hand, shoving down his shorts with the other. "Bet you're not even thinking about anything but a tight bull ass to fuck. You're fucking gay, bro," he said, leaning forward toward the lockers with his tail flicking back and forth above his ass.

Harley furrowed his brow, getting angrier and angrier at the man's responses. "Fuck ya, faggit. I'm more ova man than you'll ever be. Bet yer cock even looks shrimpy next ta mine." His words ran together, he wasn't too bright before but now it was ridiculous. "I ain't gay for nuthin I got a girl, her name is uuuuh... Name's... uuuh..." Harley trailed off a bit.

Brutish snickered, saying, "Yeah you got a girlfriend bro, and his name is Bill and you suck his cock when you're done fucking him in the ass, right?" The former human doesn't pay the comment any mind, instead it seems he has drifted off. Harley simply beat his meat while staring at the other bull's ass almost like he was hypnotized. He really couldn't focus or keep his brain on more than one thing at once. Almost like he completely forgot what they were talking about he walked up behind the bull and used his sheer size to pin him there. His big sausage like fingers slipping into the wasteband. "I'll show you whos tha fuckin fag round here, boy." He licks up the bull's thick neck, his snout nestles up against his ear as he grinds that massive cock up and down the other bull's ass and lower back. "Yer cravin my cock, all ya'all fags are all tha same. Fuckin, Fuckin, Fuckin, and cock." He begins humping up against him, rubbing his larger build against the smaller man.

Brutish grunted as the flared head of the other bull's shaft popped up inside of his asshole, it almost seemed like an accident while Harley was wildly thrusting between his large, muscled asscheeks. Harley began grinding down into him, well-lubricated with Brutish's own saliva. "Heh...can't say you're wrong. Us fags, just fucking, fucking, fucking and cock," he said with a labored breath. Big snorts and heavy groans fell from Harley's throat as he thrust into Brutish from behind, grinding against his tight ass while his cock throbbed and swelled and his chin and chestfur grew thicker. 'Fuckin, Fuckin, Fuckin, and cock' played again in Harley's head- and again, and again. Brutish's ass felt better than any girl's ass he'd ever fucked. Shit, he couldn't even remember if he had fucked any. He could feel almost sure he'd fucked men though. His huge balls bounced between his shaft and his leg while his body creaked and shifted, sliding bigger, meatier, thicker all the while, with longer and taller and thicker horns. Shit, horns were sexy. His horns probably made fags cream in their pants.

"Ah'll fuckin show ya cock." Harley's nostrils flared in a mix of anger and lust. He gets his cock as deep into the other bull's hole as fast as he could. "Fuckin look at that, yer fagit ass is eatin it up." He lets out a chuckle as he spits on the part of his shaft that isn't inside yet for some extra lube before shoving in even harder this time. "God'damn yer tight." He grunts as his mind goes into fuckin mode. His eyes glaze over ever so slowly and his jaw goes slack as his hips begin to move. He's no longer "Harley" but a dumb fuck machine. His big balls slap against the other man's nutsack, his large gut grinds into the man's back, and his tongue lolls out the side of his mouth as he mindlessly fucks the other man, generating heat and sweat as he goes. The whole locker room reeks of masculinity and sex. Harley's moans and their flesh banging against each other echoed through the gym as he shamelessly fucked the other bull.

Brutish grunts and grinds back against the cock pistoning deep into his ass, just like a machine made for sex. He glanced back over his shoulder and sees his eyes unfocused and rolling back, tongue hanging down, drool rolling off his lip and splashing down onto his back. Poor bull's brain just isn't strong enough to hold fucking and thinking at the same time, so he's got to fuck before he can get back to his regular, now very low, level of intelligence. Despite moving instinctively, he's still rough and sharp, tugging on Brutish occasionally, or digging down particularly hard, letting out regular deep grunts. "Come on, faggot, let's see you cum," Brutish grunts back over his shoulder, making the lockers buckle as he pushes down hard against him and clenches his ass, starting to milk the other bull's long, flared cock, in order to get that churning seed blasting into his ass. His hooves stamp on the floor and he grits his teeth, pushing back hard, trying to work the fat block of beef to a bellowing orgasm.

The bigger bull grunts dumbly as he tries to plow as hard into that ass as he can. He gets the feeling deep down he wants to prove himself to this faggot and what would be better than cumming right in his faggoty fucking ass. He smiles dumbly as he feels his balls tighten and his cock thicken ever so slightly. "Take it." He moans in that deep voice that vibrated through both their bodies just as he cums deep into the other man's gut. “Nnng, take it fuck!” His body trembls and his hips lock. His cum erupts like a geyser, spewing out like a firehose, blasting out by what feels like a gallon, just pelting the other bulls insides. Harley's face melts into a big grin as he starts back up, fucking out his orgasm. "Fuuuck yeeah." He says happily as he pulls almost all the way out, watching with great interest as his cum covered cock slips out before plunging back in, fucking him more softly with his cock. "Whose tha fagit now?" He says as he continues to slowly fuck the man, coming down from his sexual high, his thoughts cleared just ever so slightly. "Got a nice load'n yer ass." He says warmly as he reaches down and worms a finger in alongside his cock. "Does'it feel good?"

Brutish groans deep and low as that orgasm comes rushing in, bringing blast after blast of pent up bull cum, the stuff he's spent the last fifteen minutes building up in the man's balls, and now it finally comes out, hot and strong, and it makes Brutish bend his head down and low loudly, breathing deep and feeling his stomach bulge slightly in order to hold all of that cum. He's still nowhere near the size of Harley's massive gut, though. "Shit bro, guess you showed me who the fag is," he grunts, hips flexing as he digs his finger in alongside his cock. "Feels pretty good though. Pretty clear you got plenty of practice fucking nice tight dude ass," he says. In Harley's brain, marinating in bovine testosterone, he can somehow be proud of how well he fucks men while still not being a faggot himself. There's just not enough neurons in there to make the connection between the two ideas any more. "So you wanna do some more lifting or find some fag asses to fuck?" he asks, leaning on one shoulder while Harley fucks and fingers his ass.

Harley grins happy that he proved his point, not that he can really remember what point he was trying to prove in the first place. "Uuuh, we can't do both?" He mumbles as he tries to think about why he couldn't. He pulls out, all that thinking is making his dick soft. His brain is devoid of any real knowledge besides his workout routines and fucking. Fucking is like second nature to him, almost like working out, it kinda always was but now it was almost all he could think about. He reaches around and scratches his big muscled ass as he walks over to his locker. He remembers he needs to wear clothes to go outside at least. "Dunno." He says curtly. "Ah feel like ah worked out nuff. Muscles feel fuckin pumped." Harley turns to his lovker and stares at the little combination lock on the door and reaches for it. His massive fingers are much too large for it and he is barely able to grip it properly. He tried to remember the combination to his locker but after repeated unsuccessful attempts to remember the three digit code he just tugs the lock off, ruining the locker.

"Fuck! Dude, somin broke inta mah locker and shrunk all mah clothes." He fumes, pulling out the smallest jockstrap. He holds up the jockstrap. He bends over trying to slip it on but he barely manages to slip it over his massive thighs. It rests under his cock, still dripping with sexual juices, before snapping violently under the stress of being stretched out too much. "My dick is tha only thing that can fit inta the leg holes." He laughs, his anger gone and replaced by amusement to the seemingly ridiculous size of his soft cock. "Brutish, can I, uuuh borrow one'a yer jocks?" He has to pause while speaking just so his brain can catch up with his mouth.

Brutish hitched his shorts back up and walked over to his locker to open it up. He stops to watch the bull pull his locker open without bothering with the lock, and then try to get into the far-too-tiny jockstrap. "Here, bro," he said, tossing an extra set of jockstrap, tanktop and shorts at him. "It's not gonna fit you right cause you're such a fat fag, but at least it's better than going naked, right?"

Harley shrugs. He didn't care. He likes being naked, he can't really remember why he wore clothes just that wearing them in public was "bad." He snorts as he tugs the tank down as far as he can get it, it almost rips as he finally gets it to just barely cover the upper part of his stomach but it rebounds back. "I think I need new clothes. Must be gettin bigger or summin." he rubs his belly as he stares off dumbly at something.

"Lookin' beefy, bro," Brutish said, patting the big bull on the shoulder. He pulls their body's close, feeling the sauna that was Harley's musky, sweaty body radiate next to him. He gives off enough body heat to turn a pool into a hot tub.

"Fuck, ah'm gettin kinda horny." Harley says as he reaches down and adjusts himself. "Any bar or some shit open? Ah need ta git mah rocks off." He smirks as he strokes himself through his borrowed shorts, wondering if he could somehow get the bull to let him bust another load inside of him.


End file.
